1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to brackets for installation and/or retention of objects onto a structure, and more particularly relates to an adjustable retaining bracket and associated mounting bracket that may be configured to allow for installation, adjustment and/or retention of building components on a building structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional mounting brackets and other construction fastening techniques do not provide for retention of the object that is to be fastened while adjustments are made to the object before final installation. Instead, the means for attaching the object for final installation are usually permanent and non-adjustable. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bracket and mounting system that allows for retention of an object and efficient adjustment of the object prior to final installation of the object.